Haruhi's older protective sister
by ryu-f
Summary: Alright so transferring to a high classed school in order to protect ones younger sister may seem a bit over protective but with the boys in this school it was probably a good thing. Kyoya O. X OC
1. new school and mistaken identity

**DISCLAIMER: Alright so I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. all i will claim to own is my oc and bit about her life, granted that since her life is linked directly with one of the characters owned by the respective owners of Ouran High School Host Club I know i don't own all of it for bits are based on things revealed in the show. so please enjoy.  
**

**The first day of the school year, the children of the rich and prestigious spend their time in the halls and rooms of the school known as Ouran academy, complete with everything the rich and prestigious could want in a school. And then there were the special students who entered the marbled floored hallways due to scholar ships. **

"**Haruhi I don't think we're going to find a place to study" a boy with shaggy dark redish brown hair that seemed to cover his eyes that were behind large glasses as he wore a baggy white button up long sleeved shirt over an equally baggy brown shirt and baggy black pants, and black shoes. **

"**I think your right Yuki" a boy with shorter but still shaggy brown hair that was lighter than the other boys, he was wearing a white button up shirt under a baggy purple shirt and a pair of tan pants, while big glasses were in front of his eyes. **

**The older of the two Yuki was about a foot taller than the younger, Haruhi, though it was both their first year here Yuki was a year older than haruhi and decided that even though it was yuki's second year of high school Yuki chose to apply for Ouran academy in order to protect Haruhi. **

"**do you think that maybe this will be empty?" haruhi said pointing towards a music room **

"**Maybe" Yuki said as Haruhi walked over to it "I'll look over here just incase" **

"**right" haruhi said as yuki walked to another room **

**But once haruhi opened the door but once he did he found six boys as he was nearly showered in rose peddles **

"**Welcome" the boys said **

**~back to Yuki~**

"**no" I said annoyed as some boy with long black hair, in a cloak with a weird cat puppet on his hand tried to convince me to join his black magic club "I have to find haruhi now" I said walking away **

"**wait if you join I'll give you this free cursing doll just write the name of the one you want to curse on the back and then they'll be cursed" the boy said clinging to my leg and holding up a wooden doll shaped similarly to his puppet **

"**no" I said calmly yanking my leg away from him then I made my way to the music room again then I heard what sounded like haruhi in trouble so my over protective older sibling instincts took over and I opened the door silently as I looked at the scene in front of me. **

**Some blond boy maybe a bit taller than me was talking to haruhi yet haruhi was backing up in the path of a vase that looked like it cost a lot so with a sigh I walked up about five feet away from the back of the vase. But then the blond tried to charm haruhi and I stiffened as I glared at the boy as haruhi backed up in to the vase trying to get away. Thankfully since I had predicted this as haruhi tried to stop the vase from falling I managed to catch it. **

"**Haruhi you should be more aware of your surroundings" I said placing the vase where it belonged "and I thought you were looking for a place to study, not to mention this isn't what you normally like to hang out in. And by the looks of it I doubt you'd get much studying done here" I said placing a hand in my pocket then I noticed something on my glasses so I took them off and cleaned them with my shirt before I put them back on "come on let's go" **

"**right" haruhi said practically running up to me **

"**wait your Yuki Fujioka you must be Haruhi's older brother" the blond that was trying to flirt with haruhi said and I froze for a moment before I looked back with a cold and angry look **

"**what's it to you" I said coldly "touch haruhi again without permission and you'll regret it" I said before I was about to walk out **

"**wait yuki-chan you got it all wrong" a little boy said grabbing on to my arm "tama-chan didn't mean anything by it this is a host club after all" **

"**you rich guys have way too much time on your hands" I said with a sigh "you should try doing something more progressive like helping the sick or the elderly or even trying to find a way to end world hunger that should keep you busy for a long time" I said before I walked towards the door again only to have the kid drag me to a table **

"**come on yuki-chan you and haru-chan can have cake with me and usa-chan" the kid said **

"**how on earth" I said confused on how a kid could drag me so easily "sorry but I'll have to decline" I said calmly as I managed to get up and walk back towards the door "we've wasted enough of your time, we have little money as it is so we don't have any to waste on things such as a host" I said before I walked towards the door about to open it again **

"**oh you poor boys" the blond said and I felt my eye twitch "well in that case we'll give you one free session"**

"**no thanks" haruhi and I said at the same time trying to leave again only to have some twins stop us **

"**what's with you guys honestly we accidentally stumble upon this place and we'd very kindly like to leave" I said with a hand on my head **

"**we can't let you do that if we're offering to let you have a free session" the twins said**

"**Yuki don't get mad" haruhi said and I sighed**

"**I'm not getting mad" I said calmly "only slightly irritated" I said with a sigh but then I felt like something was being thrown in my direction so I did what I was taught in a dojo I turned suddenly and caught what was being thrown at me. Turns out it was a plate with a cake on it with a fork in the cake. **

"**oh sorry Yuki-chan" the little kid said and I knelt down to his height**

"you should be more careful" I said calmly before I stood up again after handing him the plate

"**Right Yuki-chan" the boy said smiling happily as a tall boy with black hair stood beside him and I nodded in greeting as he nodded back **

**But then there was a sudden crash as I noticed haruhi backed in to it again and I had an 'oh shit' look on my face before I walked over to haruhi and I made sure that haruhi was unharmed before I looked at the blond who was now sitting on a thrown like chair. **

"**there's a famous quote you might know Fujioka's "when in Rome do as the Romans do" so starting today you two are the host clubs dogs" **

'**D-Dogs' haruhi and I thought as I could feel my eye twitch again while haruhi nearly fainted wait scratch that haruhi did faint. **

"**oh joy" I said sarcastically**

"**That's the spirit" the blond said with his arms around my shoulders and I sighed **

"**don't you understand sarcasm?" I asked then I noticed he was still going on about something 'never mind' I thought trying to get away from him only to walk up to a boy with black hair and glasses **

"**well Mr. Fujioka I guess we'll be seeing more of each other rather than just in class" the boy said **

"**I guess so" I said putting my hands in my pockets with a sigh "I knew something was going to happen today" **

**Later**

**The host club business hours had begun and the boys were making everything seem like a cheesy romance movie or something but the thing was they had girls sitting around each of them at a table and the girls were actually gushing at everything as they seemed to cling to every word the boys said. Anyways Haruhi and I had been sent out to get some items for the club, so, now as we were both walking in with brown bags in our arms **

"**ah speak of the devils did you get everything our list little piglets?" the blond known as tamaki said they introduced themselves before the business hours began. **

"**What? Piglets?" haruhi said and I just sighed again**

**But as we showed tamaki what we bought  
**

"**hey what is this?" tamaki said holding a jar of instant coffee **

"**it's just what it looks like. It's coffee" haruhi said calmly **

"**I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" tamaki asked and I looked at him confused now**

"**it's instant coffee" I said calmly yet slightly confused**

"**it's instant?" two girls sitting across from tamaki said tilting their head **

'**oh for the love a' I thought as my eye brow twitched "look if you don't want it we can take it back" **

"**no I'll try it" tamaki said standing up and I looked surprised as the others all gathered around and even started to clap **

'**oh dear lord. Mother in heaven I hope you're not looking down at this and laughing at this situation.' I thought with a sigh. **

**So soon haruhi and I prepared three cups of instant coffee **

"**say do you mind if I have some?" I asked **

"**huh sure go ahead" tamaki said and I set up a cup for me as I mixed it up and took a sip smiling slightly but then I looked around and saw the others in the room looking at me **

"**what it's not like it'll kill you it's actually rather good I normally have a cup of this every morning" I said taking another sip. **

"**I'm afraid to drink this" one girl said **

"**I'm afraid that my father will yell at me if I drink this" another girl said **

"**what if I let you drink it from my mouth" tamaki said to the girl in a charming way **

"**well then I'd drink it" she said shyly and I sighed before I took another sip but then I stopped and sighed **

"**say Kyoya would you mind if I used some Honey in this?" I asked **

"**huh sure go ahead" Kyoya said **

"**thanks" I said walking back to the back room and bringing out a small bottle of honey that I then added a small amount to my coffee before I took another sip "ah perfection" I said smiling with my eyes closed then when I looked around I noticed the others looking at me "oh sorry this is the way my mother always made it so it never tastes quite right without a little honey to me" I said smiling nervously "but please enjoy" I said tilting my head slightly and smiling **

**Eventually haruhi and I started the rounds, making sure each table had an assortment of cakes, tea and coffee, and refilling anyone's cup if they wanted it refilled. **

'**I don't get this place' I thought looking around**

"**see anything you like?" tamaki asked walking up to me**

"**sorry but no" I said calmly as I looked back at the people in the room "I'm just keeping an eye out for if my service is needed like you expect me to" I said calmly and tamaki looked surprised "this is actually no different than what I do every weekend" **

"**what do you do every weekend?" tamaki asked and my face lit up **

"**my band and I play at a local restaurant in town but as a result in order to get stage time we have to work as the waiters when we're not playing it's the deal we made with the owner and we don't get paid for it" I said looking over at Kyoya "so it's not technically a job" **

"**interesting you have a band" tamaki asked **

"**yeah I love it being on stage is the best thing in the world, and having people sing the lyrics along with you in the crowd is the best feeling ever to feel that they actually like what you're singing" I said closing my eyes and smiling "it's like nothing else in the world" **

"**interesting do you go on stage like that?" the twins asked **

"**nah I just chose to wear my glasses today otherwise I have contacts at home and I felt like a change so I cut my hair. I'll probably go in to a hair dresser tonight to get it fixed up a bit but I like it shorter" I said running a hand through my hair. **

"**so then what do you look like without the glasses" the twins said as honey sempai, the little kid managed to grab my arm, pulling me down as he took off my glasses and he looked surprised **

"**what" I said standing up pulling my bangs back as I ran my hand through my hair again then I let my bangs fall back in to my face **

"**man both you and your brother are actually rather good looking" the twins said and I blinked a bit **

**Later I was now wearing an Ouran academy high school uniform while my hair was a bit choppy and layered with a few chunks in front of my ears reaching just below my chin but when it's all messed up it looks rather good and when it's brushed it looks almost girly, just the way I like it. It was girly yet when seen as a boy it looked completely normal as well. **

"**not bad" I said as I looked at haruhi who was also dressed in the same uniform as me and haruhi had also gotten a hair cut that looked a bit more boyish compared to mine as it was shorter and more professional looking I had just refused to let them make my hair too short to style it the way I like to when I'm performing with my band. **

"**you two are as cute as girls" tamaki said gushing slightly **

"**right just don't hug me" I said walking away from him as I started to mess with my hair "anyways 'King' what's next" I asked with my arms crossed and a small smirk/smile on my face **

"**next you two will be hosts and if you can get 100 customers to request you than we'll consider your debt forgotten" tamaki said **

"**100 each or 50, 50?" I asked **

"**100 each" tamaki said and I smirked **

"**this shouldn't be too hard" I said smiling calmly **

"**huh?" the others said surprised well minus, mori, the tall guy, Kyoya, the guy with glasses, and of course haruhi. **

**Later haruhi and I were both sitting at different tables and we both had our own way to charm the girls. Haruhi was telling them of our past and what he does around the house while I was talking about music and stuff like that. **

**But then eventually I spotted a bird outside the window**

"**what's wrong Yuki?" a girl asked me **

"**oh sorry princess I was admiring the beauty of a bird, for birds tend to remind me of the limitless possibilities of life. Just as we can change our lives with our choices so does a bird as it flies everywhere and anywhere it wishes." I said closing my eyes before I looked back at them "sorry I was also getting lost in new ideas for some lyrics for my band" **

"**really" a girl said blushing said and I smiled at her **

"**though I guess the only lyrics I can think of are those of a love song that I hear in my heart whenever I hear your voice" I said with a hand on my head "forgive me you must think I'm just some sappy love struck fool" I said pulling back my bangs as I looked at the girls from a side glance with a soft look on my face and I saw them faint and I blinked out of surprised "uh" I said then I walked up to them "wake up princess" I said placing a hand on her face before I whispered in her ear "please wake up your making me worry about your health" **

"**forgive me Yuki" the girl said waking up and smiled at her **

"**not to worry as long as your alright then I will never be sad" I said smiling at her and she blushed as the other girls gushed again **

**Later though **

"**where's haruhi?" I said to myself as I looked around worriedly **

"**Yuki are you alright" different girl said since the club was open again **

"**sorry I'm just worried about where my younger brother is" I said looking around "would you mind if I went to look for him, I'm sorry that I it'll take away from our time together but my little brother is all that I have left from my mother other than the recipes she left us" I said with a sad look on my face**

"**don't worry about us yuki please go find your brother" the girls said and I smiled at them**

"**you have my thanks Princesses" I said bowing to them before I ran out to find haruhi. 'where is Haruhi?' I thought as I ran down the halls only to look out a window and see haruhi and tamaki in a pond out front **

**Once I got there they were getting out and ran up to haruhi and hugged him **

"**you had me worried" I said **

"**sorry Yuki, my bag fell in to the pond so I had to get everything and my wallet or else we wouldn't have any food money for this week" haruhi said and I sighed as I let him go **

**"right let's head back to the host club we need to repay our debt still" I said smiling and haruhi smiled back at me then I looked at Tamaki "you have my thanks Tamaki, we could have been in real trouble without your help" I said smiling and he smiled back **

"**it was no problem" tamaki said smiling back and I sighed still smiling as I helped gather haruhi's things and we headed back up to the host club. **

**But when we returned some girl with long red hair requested Haruhi but even as I sat at a distance with girls around me I could clearly see that the girl didn't like haruhi and then the conversation turned sour apparently for the girl tried to make it look like haruhi had assaulted her and I ran up to haruhi and instantly started to make sure he was alright before I sighed out of relief **

"**would you stop fussing over me I'm right" haruhi said as I hugged him **

"**well forgive me for being an over protective older brother would ya" I said and I could hear girls squealing in the background **

"**here you two" Kyoya said handing me and haruhi a couple of bags since I hugged haruhi I had gotten wet and haruhi was drenched since the twins, kaoru and hikaru dumped two pitchers of water on him and the girl. **

"**you sure this is all that's left" I said and haruhi sighed before we both headed to the back room to change again. **

**Soon haruhi and I had started to get changed but then tamaki walked in holding some towels and he froze since haruhi and I were both wearing tank tops and pants then he let the certain fall blocking his view **

"**hey haruhi, yuki" tamaki said "so your both girls?" **

"**biologically yeah" haruhi said and soon she and I changed in to the girls uniforms Kyoya had given us while haruhi had a few clips in her hair and I brushed my hair making it appear more girly. **

**Soon when we opened the certain tamaki started to freak out and I smiled **

"**so you really believed we were boys didn't you" I said smiling as I tilted my head "oh well we believe that it's more important who you are not what sex you are" I said and haruhi nodded **

**Soon haruhi went on about how she didn't mind being a host while I fussed a bit over the dress**

"**gah I so liked the pants over this thing" I said looking in a mirror **

"**that thing is called a dress" Kyoya said standing behind me **

"**I know but in my mind their merely a way to make women look all dainty and innocent when many are far from it" I said with a sigh "I mean I can't even fight in this without feeling like someone's going to run up behind me and flip up the skirt" **

"**now why would anyone do that?" Kyoya asked**

"**simple it's been done before thus the reason why at all my other schools I've worn the boys uniform it's kind of become a habit now though since I like to wear pants more than skirts and dresses." I said fiddling with my hair then I looked at Kyoya "but I guess since there's no other choice at the moment it doesn't matter and we're not in a place where it's amusing should a girls skirt be flipped up so I guess I don't have to worry for now" I said calmly with my arms crossed. **

"**hm" Kyoya said with a thinking look on his face **


	2. dancing and tuna

**Chapter 2**

'**crap' I thought as I was running to the host club 'I'm late' I thought as I reached the hallway that lead to the 3****rd**** music room and when I managed to finally open the doors I found myself in a tropical forest **

"**welcome" the other hosts said including haruhi but the other hosts were all wearing costumes well besides haruhi and I was basically a little surprised **

"**oh it's yuki you're even later than Haruhi" the twins said **

"**Sorry I had something I needed to take care of" I said then a bird flew by my head and I looked surprised "was that real?" I asked**

"**yep" Kyoya said and I smiled **

"**oh my gosh it so cute" I said running over to a bunch of tropical animals and the host club seemed surprised **

"**yuki tends to have a weakness for animals at times" Haruhi explained**

"**isn't this little guy just so cute" I said holding up a little monkey with a smile on my face **

"**so cute" tamaki said hugging me **

"**could you please let me go" I said calmly **

"**oh sorry" tamaki said letting me go **

**Later **

"**yuki why aren't you and haruhi wearing costumes like the others?" some of the girls around my table said **

"**well haruhi and I like stay true to the seasons and so we decided to save the club some money and not rent some costumes" I said smiling as a tropical bird landed on my extended arm.**

"**you're so good with animals Yuki" another girl said and I smiled **

"**nature is one of the many beauties of the world though even the beauties of nature can't seem to measure up to the beauty of your eyes" I said smiling and the girls blushed and nearly fainted **

"**so yuki are you going to the party?" one of the girls said **

"**well" I said with a thinking look as I closed my eyes "as long as I can dance with all of you I wouldn't miss it for the world" I said smiling and they all gushed at that as I smiled **

**Later **

"**so you're really putting on a party" I asked tilting my head**

"**yeah" kaoru said nodding **

"**really I can't wait" I said smiling as I spun around then I stopped "I've had too much sugar" I said with a sad look on my face **

"**but you got to admit you've been doing pretty good with the clients when your hyper" Kyoya said and I glared at him **

"**oh well, round and round and round again the time of fun will soon begin" I said with a shrug **

"**what does that mean" Kyoya asked casually glancing up from his computer**

"**don't know I just thought of it wasn't it awesome" I said giggling then I looked depressed "I'm starting to act like tamaki this sucks" I said with a sad face then I place a hand on my head as a thought popped in to my head "hey could one of you guys help me learn how to dance the waltz?" **

"**you mean you can't dance?" hikaru asked**

"**well I can but only as the girl part I've never tried dancing as the male and the male has the lead does he not so I need to practice if I don't want to hurt anyone at the party and haruhi doesn't have any dancing experience" **

"**wait you mean I have to go too isn't only one of us enough?" haruhi said with a worried look on her face **

"**no worries haruhi" I said smiling "I'm sure you and I can become dancing experts in the waltz by the end of the week" I said then I fell to the ground "I hate sugar" I said with an annoyed look on my face as I stared at the ceiling **

"**why's that Yuki-chan?" honey asked **

"**simple I hate the sudden crash once the sugar rush had ended" I said with a yawn "so sleepy" I said rolling on to my side and falling asleep **

"**yuki" haruhi said trying to wake me up a bit later "come on it's time to go home now" haruhi said and I slowly woke up **

"**right, sorry for falling asleep on ya little sister" I said with a soft smile on my face as I sat up and looked at haruhi who smiled back **

"**so cute" I could hear tamaki say **

"**well let's head home then" I said standing up **

**The next day we had a couple of our customers come in and they helped us learn how to dance properly but at that time tamaki was rather depressed not only because the girl that was with haruhi used to be his customer but because he wanted to teach haruhi how to dance. **

"**I must thank you for helping me remember how to dance. It's been so long since I last had a proper dance partner so I you have my thanks" I said bowing to the girl who had helped me for after a few moments I thought of a trick and I instantly became an expert with dancing. And soon my dance lessons had ended so I helped the others in any way I could before I walked up to tamaki who was sitting in a window seat and I leaned against the wall beside him "you know you shouldn't be depressed" I said calmly and tamaki looked at me slightly surprised "in all honestly I should thank you normally haruhi is really quiet and only talks when studying or answering questions." I said with a smile as I watch haruhi as she danced nervously as she was looking at her feet "you're allowing her more room to grow than I could give her before." **

"**I guess if you put it that way then this is rather helpful huh" tamaki said and I smiled again only this time I closed my eyes before I looked down at him **

"**even though she may be dressed like a cross dresser haruhi is still haruhi she's only acting as herself since she doesn't know how else to act." I said as I stood up straight "so don't be jealous of it haruhi has always had the ability to charm people by just talking to them and I'd be lying if I said I didn't have that ability too. I'm just more used to using it in order to defend our father otherwise if things resulted in violence I've learned how to fight back" I said as my eyes hardened slightly but then I calmed down as I closed my eyes "just accept her the way she is for that is all haruhi can be." I said before I walked away to the back room **

**But then later that day after the dancing lessons had come to an end.**

**As I was sitting in a window sill thinking over some things a boy walked in and apparently he was an heir to a first class table ware company and the fiancé to the girl that was teaching haruhi to dance. **

"**Kyoya can you tell me again the date of the ball?" I asked since Kyoya was standing beside me **

"**it's this weekend why does show come conflict in your schedule?" Kyoya asked pushing up his glasses **

"**yes actually" I said with a sad look on my face "but I guess I can tell the boys that I can't make it" I said with a sigh **

"**Boys?" the twins said walking up **

"**what boys?" tamaki asked appearing in front of me as well **

"**she's talking about the members of her band all of them are boys besides her" haruhi clarified calmly "so she's used to being like one of the boys that and we grew up in a neighborhood where she made a lot of friends with the local boys" **

"**WHAT?" tamaki yelled **

"**It's no big deal in all honesty they all act like my older brothers which kind of makes me feel sorry for any boy who tries to take me out." I said with a nervous laugh **

"**now that I think about it it's almost like you have your own personal army" haruhi said tilting her head slightly **

**"nah their all just my buds" I said smiling then I looked out the window "that delivery truck"**

"**huh" the boys said **

"**what about it it's just a truck delivering some supplies we ordered" the twins said **

"**it can't be but it is!" I said happily as I opened the window "hey Soma!" I yelled out and the driver looked out the window and waved**

"**soma?" haruhi said surprised "he's here?" she asked looking out the window as well as I ran out of the room and then the host club could see me running up to the driver of the truck and hugging them before I dragged them back up to the third music room **

"**hey guys this is soma" I said opening the doors and the club looked surprised as the boy took off his hat and revealed his slightly shaggy red locks as his blue eyes looked cold and his face was smiling **

"**nice to meet you" he said in a deep voice as tamaki, and the twins seemed to gulp in fear **

"**soma these are haruhi's and my friends from school" I said happily **

"**you hurt the fujioka girls and I'll hurt you" Soma said still smiling **

"**soma be nice" I said punching his shoulder and he sighed **

"**I have to get back to work now yuki it was nice seeing you and haruhi again" he said walking out **

"**see ya soma" I said happily then I looked back at the host club only to see tamaki and the twins hiding behind mori "what's wrong with you guys?" I asked tilting my head slightly **

"**it would seem that your friend intimidated them" Kyoya said calmly and I sighed**

"**yeah he tends to do that to people he doesn't know" I said smiling with a sweat drop on my head. **

**One week later**

"**it is so good to see you here tonight my little lambs. The ouran Host club would like to bid you.." Tamaki started to say as we all stood in a dark hall that had been cleared and decorated for the party and then suddenly as he was beginning to bow a spot light flashed on to him "welcome" he finished soon all the lights were turned on as the orchestra began to play. And the rest of us who were standing on the stair cases below tamaki bowed as well. Though once we were all standing straight again Kyoya began to speak**

"**as always ladies the host club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Then based on her dancing skills one lucky young princes will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king." **

"**good luck to you my darlings" tamaki said winking and one cue the girls started to faint left and right, as I had a sweat drop on my head. **

'**I'm almost offended to clam my own gender at this point.' I thought as I sighed **

"**something wrong yuki?" haruhi asked and I looked at her for a moment then I smiled and shook my head **

"**no it's nothing" I said looking up at a chandelier. **

**Tonight haruhi was wearing a brown dress jacket over a blue stripped vest that was over a white shirt and purple tie while she also had on a pair of tan pants and black dress shoes. I on the other hand was wearing a simple grey dress shirt with a dark purple tie under a simple dark blue vest and a black dress jacket with a matching pair of pants and black dance shoes **

"**haruhi show some enthusiasm" hikaru and kaoru said standing behind haruhi slightly **

"**well excuse me you guys, I'm sorry but I'm not used to this sort of thing" haruhi and I chuckled slightly **

"**it's true the closest to this kind of event that haruhi's ever been to is the local festival in town." I said smiling **

"**Then what about you?" hunny asked walking up to me **

"**the closest I've been to this sort of event would have to be… oh when my band and I played at the local bar man that was a hoot" I said laughing "but now we prefer to play at the restaurant next door. There were just too many drunk fools at the bar not to mention my dad was there too, uh that was embarrassing" I said with a hand on my head **

"**I don't know if you can consider ether of those as parties or not. Well since you're already here you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite the spread" Kyoya said and haruhi and I looked surprised **

"**a spread?" haruhi asked **

"**with fancy tuna?" haruhi and I asked at the same time only to have Kyoya break his pin and every one start to freak out**

"**fan" the twins started**

"**cy" hunny continued**

"**tuna?" tamaki finished before he jumped over the railing in front of him and landed a few feet from us. "get some fancy tuna here right now" he ordered Kyoya who was pulling out his phone. **

**And as that was going on the twins were hugging haruhi with hunny and mori nearby, the twins were actually kind of nuzzling haruhi's head as they repeated **

"**you poor little dears" they even had tears in their eyes for crying out loud**

'**well with the humiliation set aside this scene is actually rather funny' I thought smiling then I looked out at the girls and smiled "come on let's go have some fun" I said running down the stairs happily **

"**huh yuki wait for me" haruhi said running after me and I waited for her in the middle of the stair way then we made our way to the dance floor and started to talk with the girls and even started to dance with them, and soon the others had joined us on the dance floor. **


	3. dancing with the shadow king

**Chapter 3  
**

**Now with only twenty minutes remaining of the party the twins stole haruhi away in order to fulfill tamaki's plan for it turned out the girl that had helped haruhi learn how to dance was engaged but was having a few problems with her fiancé. Thus due to Tamaki's goal to help the beautiful princesses of Ouran academy the whole plan was to get the princess and her fiancé back together happily rather than leaving them to be miserable. **

**Basically the plan was that haruhi would pose as girl with a crush on the boy and would get him to realize his feelings for his fiancé while tamaki would lead the princess to the room she would see him with haruhi she'd run only to have the boy chase her and they'd realize their feelings for each other. Kind of cheesy if you think about it but hey I'll be honest if I found a guy like that I'd be happy, if only for a little while. **

"**things seem to be going as planed" Kyoya said as he stood beside me as I started to get a violin ready for I was going to play as the lead violinist in the last song for the last dance of the night. And already there was a group of girls crowding around giggling and what not just for the thought of me playing for them. **

"**is that so" I said closing my eyes as I made sure my violin was tuned properly since it was an older one but it was a gift from my mother when I was younger. And though it was old it was of great quality to be honest, some argue that it may be a Stradivarius but no one knows for sure and my mother just found it at an antique shop on sale one day. **

"**your rather talented aren't you" Kyoya said since he and I were the only ones in the room at the moment and he was writing on his clipboard. **

"**Talent alone will get you no where in the world it's what you do with it that matters" I said calmly as I slowly lowered my violin and opened my once closed eyes and looked Kyoya in the eyes "still it must be nice knowing what you want to do with your life already" I said closing my eyes again as I carefully put my violin down on a chair for a moment as I ran a hand through my hair**

"**what makes you say that?" Kyoya asked as he looked unaffected by my question yet somehow I could tell it surprised him slightly **

"**you want to take over your family's company do you not, yet you know you have to fight for it being the youngest of three sons. In away you've set sail on the sea of life with a set course while I've merely set sail in a life boat and set of drifting among the waters of life." I said calmly "I have yet to figure out where I want to go and what I want to do when I get there" **

"**interesting way of putting it" Kyoya said looking at me as I looked down at the floor and he almost looked concerned but then I smiled at him and this seemed to surprise him as well as confuse him **

"**well then while we're sailing near each other for the time being I can only wish you luck with your goal" I said smiling and Kyoya just stared at me as I picked my violin back up "we'll I'd better get going" **

"**right" Kyoya said as he watched me walk out of the room "set course huh?" he said with a thinking look on his face then he smiled "well it's not as set as you may think Miss Yuki Fujioka" **

**Later I stood in front of the orchestra with my eyes closed and my violin up and ready to begin playing then I opened one eye as I watched the conductor for the cue to begin the song. **

**Once the song was finished I walked out to where the others were and the results of the plan was in plain view for the princess and her fiancé were now smiling happily at each other wait no it was more lovingly then just happily. **

"**and now we'll announce the queen of the ball" hikaru said as he and his brother were both holding banana peels **

'**what are those for?' I thought confused but then I sighed as they basically announced it as the girl we've been helping this whole night and who was now united with her fiancé in the court yard below as the cherry blossom pedals dance around them. "it looks like a scene from a dream" I said smiling and this got the others attention for a moment and the girls around me all blushed before the twins added another twist for the night. **

"**and for her reward a kiss on the cheek from our king" hikaru said and then I noticed the banana peels were missing and I looked slightly worried **

"**calm down yuki, everything's going according to plan" Kyoya said and looked up at him and I sighed**

"**but to who's plan is the question" I said rolling my eyes**

"**Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki" Kaoru said and not only were tamaki and haruhi surprised but I was too but then Kyoya placed a hand on my shoulder and had a smile on his face **

"**all according to plan" he said and I looked slightly nervous now. **

"**there's no way I could kiss her" haruhi said slightly annoyed**

"**if you do it we'll cut your debt by 1/3" Kyoya said as he went back to writing things on his clip board **

"**well it is just a peck on the cheek" haruhi said before she prepared to walk down the small set of stairs to where the couple stood. **

**Then when haruhi was about to kiss her on the cheek tamaki couldn't take it anymore. So he rushed down to try and stop the kiss only to step on a banana peel pushing haruhi and making her actually kiss the girl and I stiffened for a moment **

"**all according to plan" Kyoya said and I looked at him **

"**Your evil" I said with a sigh "yet I guess that makes things interesting not to mention how you and tamaki are such opposites."**

"**oh don't tell me your starting to fall for our king?" Kyoya said smirking slightly **

"**not in the least I was just pointing out how you and tamaki seem to be two sides of the same coin. For your both quiet handsome yet in different ways. He's loud and overdramatic while you're cold and dark. It's like he's the light and you're the darkness." I said calmly **

"**oh so you think I'm handsome too now?" Kyoya said smirking and I rolled my eyes again **

"**don't let it go to your head. I may not be interested in dating right now but that doesn't mean I can't tell when people look good or not." I said calmly "sheesh you are a king but you're a king of the shadows while tamaki's the king of the light" I said walking away and Kyoya watched me as I walked down towards haruhi **

"**yuki" haruhi said as I placed a hand on her shoulder and I smiled **

"**sorry about that, I guess our king wanted to make the occasion extra special" I said to the princess "please excuse him for his actions." I said and she blushed slightly "now go on the night is still young, you two should go walking among the cherry blossoms on such a beautiful night as tonight. Enjoy your time together for that is all anyone can truly hope to do with the one they love" I said smiling and the couple smiled and blushed slightly as they walked away **

**Later once the guests were gone. **

"**shadow king huh?" Kyoya said standing behind me and I sighed before I looked back at him over my shoulder**

**"what about it?" I asked calmly before I was about to walk passed him "it suites you anyways. So if you were going to try and make me take it back I won't" I said but then he grabbed my hand causing me to turn and face him **

"**it's just struck me. There is still a princess here yet she has not had a chance to dance with any of the hosts" Kyoya said **

"**huh but I don't see any one around?" I said looking around confused as Kyoya smirked before he lead me to the changing rooms **

"**in here" he said opening the door and pushing me in.**

**Once in the room I found hikaru and kaoru smirking and holding a package **

"**oh no" I said backing away with an annoyed look on my face "I am not wearing one of those things" I said trying to open the door but it was locked "KYOYA YOU EVIL JERK!" I yelled trying to get the door open **

"**if you don't get changed I'll add on another thousand to you and your sister's debt to us" Kyoya said through the door and I flinched slightly **

"**Fine but let these two out while I'm changing if I have to put on makeup then I'd like to do it alone" I said walking towards the twins and I took the package from them and walked to the changing area. **

**Then with a sigh I looked at the dress as I pulled it out of the packaging and I looked surprised for it was rather pretty it was deep purple with a golden design embroidered on it. Also there were a pair of gold hoop earrings with silver swirls encrusted in them, and a golden bracelet that matched the earrings but it had a silver flower encrusted in it as well. And then I found a necklace that was a simple flower shaped diamond pendent encrusted in white gold on a gold chain. I then put on a bit of makeup but not very much just a bit of blush, eyeliner, and lip gloss. **

**Outside the changing room **

"**what's taking so long?" kaoru said **

"**why did you even want to do this Kyoya?" Hikaru asked**

"**yeah haruhi's already gone home" Kaoru said as they both looked at Kyoya confused**

"**I have my reasons" Kyoya said and then the doors opened and I stepped out blushing slightly and the others were in shock **

"**does it look that bad?" I asked looking away in a slightly vulnerable way and they all blushed **

"**not in the least you look beautiful" tamaki said walking up and smiling and I sighed **

"**so what was the point behind all this Shadow King?" I asked looking at Kyoya and the others looked surprised**

"**sha" the twins started**

"**dow" hunny continued **

"**KING?" Tamaki finished and I looked at them confused to why they were freaking out **

"**yeah he's like the opposite of Tamaki, for tamaki's the king of the light and Kyoya's the king of shadows since Kyoya likes to be evil from time to time while Tamaki likes to be all loud and happy, though annoying but it's not evil in the least" I said calmly and the others seemed to understand **

"**may I have this dance princess" Kyoya said bowing to me and I looked confused as he held his hand out **

"**but there's no music" I said looking away and he smirked**

"**that's why we weren't allowed to leave yet" the twins said pulling a curtain that raised and revealed a piano where tamaki was now sitting at and he began to play. **

"**well princess" Kyoya said and I looked at him confused before I sighed and took his hand **

"**might as well" I said and soon he lead me to the dance floor and started to waltz with me "so why did you do all this?" I asked**

"**I figured that as a shadow king I should live up to my reputation" Kyoya said and I felt my eye brow twitch out of annoyance **

"**really is that all?" I asked still looking irritated but I managed to keep a smirk on my face **

"**well that's for me to know and you to find out" Kyoya said and I looked surprised as I looked up at him then I looked annoyed again **

"**you know the guests are gone you should take off your hosting mask" I said looking away as we continued to dance and soon his expression changed a bit yet he was still smiling but it looked different than normal and more real. **


	4. physicals and doctors

**Chapter 4**

**The day started like any other in the host club. **

**Well mostly this time around we were in the gardens and while most of the boys were dressed as waiters hunny, mori, haruhi and I were all dressed in Kimonos for we were to act like we were in a Japanese tea ceremonies. But I chose to improvise and look like a Japanese florets as I would pick some plants that I brought from home and make flower arrangements with the guests and they got to take some home. Yet with each flower arrangement I place a small gift in to each one, each gift had a mini version of each host though, each set was something different, one was a set of book markers that were connected to the mini hosts, another was a set of pencil toppers and so on and so forth. **

**Though when Kyoya found out about them I told him they would only be free today and on another day of his choosing otherwise if there were any left I'd give them to him to sell. **

"**hn seems like you may be worth investing in should you and haruhi manage to pay off your debt sooner than expected" Kyoya said pushing up his glasses as he smirked and I sighed **

"**you know shadow king you've been acting rather strange since the dance. Did something happen?" I asked him as I looked at him from the corner of my eye **

"**nothing at all" he said smirking and I narrowed my eyes at him a bit before I looked away and sighed **

"**well I guess I should make some more of those mini hosts items sooner than I thought, guess I didn't think they'd be so popular" I said stretching slightly **

"**oh are you saying you underestimated how much our customers actually like us?" Kyoya asked **

"**yep" I said calmly and he seemed to twitch "oh that reminds me. My first attempt at making the mini hosts kind of failed for the most part yet ironically yours turned out fine so it's a one of a kind" I said handing him a mini of himself the mini was a little smaller than my thumb and looked like a chibi version of Kyoya only it was also holding a clipboard and a pin as it was smirking. **

"**hn" he said taking it from me only to see it was supposed to be a key chain "interesting" **

"**your telling me it turned out rather cute" I said smirking slightly "oh well I'd better get back to my guests" I said walking away. **

**Later once the guests were gone. **

**I was now starting to think about what I want to do for my elective courses for this term and apparently the twins were trying to get haruhi to go to the courses they were going in to as well. But eventually this lead to tamaki's realization that the twins spend more time with haruhi than he does and eventually the physical exams were brought up. **

**Thus resulting in most of the boys being left in a state of shock and panic at the very thought of haruhi and I being discovered as women. **

**And so Tamaki's plan was born while Kyoya had something more intelligent in mind. **

**Two days later**

"**so what are the physical examinations like here?" I asked Kyoya and Tamaki as we headed to the examination area**

"**It's just an ordinary examination just because we're rich doesn't mean the examination is any different" Kyoya said and I nodded yet I still felt like there was going to be something different about these examinations. **

"**well I guess the examination itself wouldn't be any different but your set up has got to be more grand then what they had at my old school" I said crossing my arms **

"**I would certainly hope so this is a business after all" Kyoya said calmly and I rolled my eyes as I sighed **

"**you rich people are so strange" I said calmly **

"**well to us you commoners are the strange ones" Kyoya said calmly **

"**yet the commoners are the labor force you use to build up your companies of course our views would be different" I said calmly "you probably get the pent house view while we get stuck with the ground floor or maybe the second or third if we're lucky." **

"**or if you're really luck you go straight to the top" Kyoya said and I sighed **

"**yeah only the luckiest among us do that and that's probably only through marriage and old connections" I said with another sigh as Kyoya looked at me from the corner of his eyes "so what's the plan for this?" I asked**

"**I already told you the plan" tamaki said smiling happily as he then walked a bit faster and got ahead of us. **

"**ok then" I said calmly "so I've heard tamaki's plan the one that's going to fail what's your more intelligent plan shadow king?" I asked and Kyoya smirked **

"**I see so you've already thought ahead have you" Kyoya said **

**"I'm poor not stupid" I said calmly as I walked away **

**But the sight I found ahead of me made me nearly burst out laughing for you see tamaki was trying to impersonate Haruhi for the physical examination but he was too tall, pale, and far off the mark as can be. Not to mention that you could see it was him without even thinking about it. **

'**I. Will. Not. Laugh.' I thought covering my mouth with my hand as my other was around my middle **

"**go ahead laugh it is rather funny" Kyoya said standing by me and I shook my head **

"**n-no. that would be r-ude and" I stopped as I nearly started to laughing "excuse me" I said running out and I started to chuckle as I reached an empty hall way. **

**But then Kyoya found me and told me to go to the special boy's clinic where he had a doctor there who was sworn to secrecy. **

**When I got there haruhi was just getting there as well and we smiled at each other before we opened the doors. **

**But then while I was in a separate area undressing I suddenly heard something and I put my shirt back on as I looked out and saw an old man in the room as well as the rest of the host club **

"**what's going on?" I asked confused then I looked at the old man and I looked surprised "what are you doing here Mr. Yabu?" I asked and the doctor looked up at me and so did the others**

"**you know him?" the twins asked**

"**well sort of I used to know his daughter" I said calmly **

"**you know where my daughter is please help me find her I want to talk to her, I need to say I'm sorry for what's happened" he said and I looked saddened as I knelt down **

"**well for starters you're looking for Ouran high school not Ouran Academy, and second I bet she'd like to talk to you too. She and I were good friends the year I was in high school with her before I transferred here. Say Kyoya can I ask you a favor?" I asked and he looked surprised "can you make a map that will help this poor fellow get to Ouran high school from here?" **

"**you sure you want to help him?" hikaru asked**

"**he looks kind of shady you know" kaoru said **

"**so does Kyoya what's your point" I asked and the others looked nervous for a moment "but then again Kyoya has the whole business man shady persona while mr. yabu has the creeper shady persona so I guess you have a slight point but regardless I'm helping out an old friend of mine well actually she was the first girl to actually consider me a friend since the others thought I was just some whore or something since i was always hanging around with the boys." I said looking off to the side at the end of my sentence and the others looked surprised "any ways I need to help them so Kyoya will you please" I started only to have a piece of paper shoved in to my face and I looked at it to see it was a map and I smiled and hugged Kyoya. This surprised not only him but the others as well before I took the map and handed it to mr. yabu who then left the academy and went to find his daughter. **

"**say yuki was that story you said true? The one about how his daughter was your friend and how the other girls look down on you?" tamaki asked**

"**well yeah actually in all my schools I was always look down at by the other girls well after puberty at least. It was ether girls thought their boyfriends were cheating on them or that I was just that desperate or something. That was what they always thought so I was always bullied when i was in class that's why I'm protective of my sister for I don't want her to go through what I do but she's been doing rather well on her own for the most part." I said smiling at haruhi who smiled slightly back **

"**but yuki" the twins said **

"**ok boys get out" I said calmly and they looked surprised**

"**but yuki what'd we do to make you mad?" tamaki asked**

"**what are you talking about we're in the middle of a physical exam. NOW GET OUT!" I yelled and they ran out. **


	5. movies and feelings?

**Chapter 5**

**Yet another ordinary day at the host club yet today we were all wearing kimonos made by the twins own mother well designed by her at least. **

**Yet everywhere you look nearly all the hosts were crying or on the brink of tears.**

"**I bet you fifty yen it's all fake" I said to haruhi **

"**I think so too" haruhi said and I sighed **

**But then I noticed someone looking in from behind a door way yet the boys had yet to notice as they were talking with haruhi **

"**hello" I said walking up to her "my names yuki would you like to come in I'm sure the others would like to meet you" I said smiling and she looked surprised **

"**uh well I" she started nervously **

"**yuki who are you talking too" the twins said walking over "oh a new guest" they said then they tried to charm her and I was pushed to the back and then tamaki even tried as I eventually ended up beside Kyoya as the girl eventually managed to smack tamaki way calling him a fake basically **

**But then when Kyoya said something the girl got all teary eyed and ran up to him and hugged him **

"**huh?" I said confused and the girl looked at me and blushed again **

"**oh wow it's the complete set, the handsome prince and his gay love interest plus a girl who loves them both and whom they both love oh now I must find a way to marry you both" she said and I looked shocked**

"**g-gay l-love interest" I said before I fainted **

**When I woke up I sat in a window seat as the girl Renge started to explain herself yet she claimed to be Kyoya's fiancé though Kyoya had heard of no such thing. **

"**why is he sulking?" hikaru asked**

"**because mommy was keeping a secret from daddy" kaoru said as they were looking towards tamaki **

"**and what about yuki?" hikaru said**

"**oh that's because renge called her Kyoya's gay love interest" Kaoru said then the two of them started to laugh a bit **

**And somehow though I'm not sure how this renge girl managed to become the new host club manager.**

**The next day **

"**please tell me I died and went to hell" I said as my eye twitched for renge would not let me go for some reason she was clinging to my arm as if it were a matter of life and death. **

"**be nice she's the daughter of an important Ootori client" Kyoya said **

"**then you deal with her" I said annoyed **

"**oh how cute though you may look like your annoyed and angry your actually just being shy and nervous around me since you love me so and when you fight with Kyoya your even more shy and nervous since a single word from him could break your heart or send it in to heaven" renge said with a dreamy sigh as my eye twitched **

"**haruhi!" I yelled running over to my sister "I need help to get this girl off my back" I said since renge was now literally on my back **

"**uh miss I think you should get off now" haruhi said and renge jumped off as I sighed but she looked serious for once and I hid behind Kyoya **

"**she scares me" I said and he nearly started to laugh "what's so funny" I asked annoyed then he bent down so his face was inches from mine**

"**oh nothing" he said as I blushed slightly before turned away from him **

"**that's not funny you jerk" I said crossing my arms and I could just feel that he was smirking at this situation. **

"**all of you, you're all tepid, all of you except for Kyoya and yuki are all your characters are tepid. Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side. Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men going through trauma! If you keep carrying on like this it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious kyoya's business?" renge said as we were all just left in shock "as your new manager it's my job to change your character backgrounds" **

'**oh no' I thought with a slightly annoyed look on my face**

"**let's start with you" renge said pointing at Honey "if all you are is cute inside and out then you're no different than a baby. There for from this day forward you are the baby faced thug!" this caused Honey to cry out "and mori senpai you're his childhood friend flunkie." Mori didn't really show much emotion but you could tell he was slightly disturbed by this. "the twins will be basket ball players who are shut in their own world!" this made the twins look disturbed like mori only with a bit more emotion "Haruhi you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied" this made haruhi look shock and disturbed "and as for you tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex your hiding from the world, the lonely prince!" she said and tamaki seemed uh how do I say it ….enlightened perhaps? "oh and Kyoya and yuki you two are perfect just the way you are" she said hugging me and smiling towards Kyoya **

"**why am I always being hugged" I asked slightly annoyed **

"**because it's so cute how you react to it" renge said and I blushed slightly out of embarrassment and anger. **

**The following day. **

'**a movie' I thought with my eye twitching slightly as I stood off to the side of the sets **

"**Come on yuki it's kyoya's and your turn" renge said grabbing my arm and pushing me on to the set. **

**So even if it was against my will in a way I have always wanted to do some acting yet since I was bullied allot I was always bullied until I asked to be excused from the play even if I had gotten the lead **

**The scene was in a garden with Kyoya talking to a girl and I was working on a flower arrangement **

"**action" the director called out and I began to make my arrangement yet when I heard voices I looked up and saw Kyoya and a girl so I went back to my work but soon the girl left and Kyoya walked up to me **

"**your pretty good at that" he said and I froze as I looked up and noticed his face was rather close to mine so I blushed before I looked away **

"**so what" I said standing up with my arrangement as I set it on a nearby table "I only did it for I was asked to help out" I said **

"**we'll then you're rather kind aren't you" Kyoya said standing beside me **

"**just leave me alone already" I said running off in to the woods but when I ran as far as I could I slowed down and leaned against a tree "why" I said turning around and punching the tree "why does my heart pound when he's near" I said but then I noticed a bird's next on the ground and in it were two little eggs so I looked up and saw a branch that had a bit of the nest still in it "don't worry little ones I'll put you back up where your mother can find you" I said smiling as my expressions softened and soon I managed to climb the tree with the nest and I placed it in the branch where it was before as I sat a branch near it. "there you go now your mother will be able to find you and help you as you grow up." I said with a smile but my eyes held sadness "mother" I said as a tear fell from my eye but then I heard a snap and I looked worried for I then noticed the branch I was on was breaking 'this isn't in the script' I thought with a worried look on my face but then the branch broke but before I hit the ground from the fall someone managed to catch me **

"**are you alright" I heard Kyoya say as I looked surprised as I looked up at his face and I blushed **

"**I'm fine now let me go" I said trying to get out of his hold and he looked surprised before he set me down on my feet "thank you for saving me" I said bowing to him as my face was as red as a cherry and then I ran off and he smiled slightly as I ran off **

"**t-tell me you got that" renge yelled and the director smiled "yuki you can stop running now" she yelled out but then she looked surprised as she looked around "where'd yuki go?" **

"**don't know I don't think he's stopped running yet" the twins said smirking**

"**just give yuki some space" Kyoya said calmly and renge smiled and nodded happily **

**Later it turned out that Kyoya broke a camera lens and basically showed renge his true self making her cry but haruhi gave her some words of advice. **

**Several days later**

**All the guests were going on and on about our movie yet most of us were at a loss for it turned out that Kyoya took the scenes that had been filmed, edited them his self and then he sold the movie and sales were doing pretty well. **

"**oh Yuki do you really like Kyoya?" some of the guests asked and I blushed**

"**what no of course not" I said backing away but then I bumped in to someone and when I turned I found Kyoya's face inches from my own causing my eyes to grow wide and my face to turn bright red before I turned away from him and tried to act tough "just what on earth are you doing?" I asked him **

"**trying to see if they were right" Kyoya said and I stiffened "so are they" he asked and nearly everyone was now paying very close attention even haruhi was **

"**of course not why would I like a shadow king like you" I said crossing my arms and glaring at him slightly before I turned away again and soon I walked to the back room closing the door behind me. But once the door was closed I leaned against it and place a hand on my face as I now looked worried 'I don't like him, I don't. I mean he's a jerk, he is the shadow king. I don't like him…right?' **


	6. The unavoidable pictures

**Chapter**

'**I'm so late!' I thought running through the halls of ouran to the third music room 'crap, crap, crap!' I thought then I randomly managed to step on a roller skate that was randomly in the hall 'oh this is not good' I thought as I found myself speeding towards the doors of the host club "OH CRAP!" I yelled as I burst through the doors of the host club still at full speed**

"**You're late Yuki" Kyoya said simply as I crashed in to the wall "and the repairs to the wall will be added to you, and your sisters' debt." He said simply as I fell to the ground on my back with a few cuts here and there on my face **

"**Oh you poor thing" several girls said running over to me and they all bandaged me up a bit so now I had a bandage on my cheek my nose and my eyebrow **

"**Thank you so much for you kindness my princesses." I said smiling at them all and they blushed **

"**Hey you found our skate" the twins said and I glared at them **

"**Anyways, sorry for being late." I said bowing to the girls in the room but then there was a knock on the door and several elementary students looked in though the crack "huh what are you four doing here?" I asked walking up to them and they suddenly hugged me**

"**We wanted to thank you for helping out our club to day Yuki-sempai" they said happily **

"**Your skills with a violin were amazing do you think I can get that good one day?!" a boy asked**

"**As if I'll become better than you before then and you know it" a girl said sticking her tongue out **

"**Now, now you two calm down just focus on learning the basics for now for even professionals practice the basics all the time for it's from the basics that all music can be formed from." I said and they blushed from embarrassment, "now I'll see you all tomorrow ok." **

"**Alright see ya tomorrow Yuki sempai" they said running out of the room **

"**So you're tutoring some elementary kids?" Hunny asked me and I smiled**

"**No I was asked to help out at the elementary Music club so I couldn't refuse, music is a part of who I am and I find it a true honor to be able to share that with others." I said closing my eyes and I heard several sighs **

"**Oh he's so romantic" I heard several girls in the room gush **

"**Oh yuki will you play us a song with the violin sometime?" a girl asked and I smiled **

"**Of course" I said smiling and the girls in the room gushed **

"**he's good with kids and he plays music, not to mention good looking and intelligent oh he's going to be the best husband any woman would ever want!" a girl gushed and this time I blushed a bit **

"**Now I would go that far yet." I said nervously **

"**I agree" a sudden voice said shortly followed by some mechanical noise as a platform was suddenly raised up and Renge was on the top of it posing dramatically "after all who ever marries Yuki will also want to marry Kyoya." **

"**Are you still going on about that nonsense!?" I yelled but was somehow easily ignored **

"**oh to have a romance like that with those too, it's just as good as being in love with twins" she said and several girls blushed as I was suddenly surrounded and I flinched slightly unaware that Kyoya was actually standing right behind me **

"**Now, now we should all calm down sadly it would seem that hosting hours are over." He said and the girls though sad all left and I fell to the ground with a sigh of relief "my, my don't sound so relived just yet yuki" Kyoya said in my ear causing me to jump slightly and fall over as he chuckled **

"**What the hell is the big idea?" I yelled at him and he just smirked as he stood up straight **

"**You're turning red" he said calmly and I blinked before I really began to blush and I turned away from him with my arms crossed **

"**Just shut up would ya" I said about to walk away when I was suddenly pulled over by kaoru **

"**Yuki-san tell me do you think Hikaru and I are the same?" he asked and I blinked then I gave him the 'are you stupid' look**

"**Of course not, you may look alike but your each your own person." I said calmly and then suddenly I was shoved in to Kyoya again 'what the hell?' **

"**That's good we wouldn't want someone who has so much influence in the club think such stupid things" Hikaru said smirking "after all we are completely different"**

"**I couldn't have said it better myself" Kaoru said and they began throwing things at each other**

"**Did I miss something?" I asked confused and unaware that Kyoya was actually holding me at the moment **

"**Probably, after all you were half an hour late." Kyoya said and I froze realizing his arms were around my shoulders and I he was right behind me **

**The next day **

'**Damn him' I thought as I sat in class with my head on my desk 'why did he have to do that?' I thought**

**~flashback~**

**I was frozen in Kyoya's arms **

"**You know it is strange how you always do seem to be close to me. Are you sure you don't have feelings from me?" he asked smirking as he blew on my ear causing a jolt to run down my spine. **

"**I'm going home now, bye" I said running and jumping out the window **

**~end flashback~ **

**'Honestly he keeps asking if I have feelings for him yet he's the one teasing me all the time maybe he's the one with feelings for me.' I thought as I turned my head slightly only to see him sitting beside me reading a book causing me to tense up and I looked the other way 'no way would a shadow king like him have feelings for me. Besides he's got too much on his plate already I doubt he'd have times for things like relationships or anything like that now.' **

"**Hey you guys want to see this picture I drew last night" a girl asked her friends as she sat in front of me **

"**Sure" her friends said **

"**What's it about?" **

"**it's Kyoya san and yuki chan" the girl said smiling then she pulled out her sketch bad and I happened to glance at it only to feel like I just died for it was a picture of Kyoya and I in a bed with Kyoya nearly naked about to kiss me. In the end I nearly fainted **

"**May I perhaps give you a bit of advice?" I heard Kyoya say as he stood beside the girl and she blushed **

"**Oh of course Kyoya san" she said nervously **

"**You need to make him blush more." He said and my jaw dropped "then I'd like a copy of it if you don't mind as well as your permission to sell it on our website as well as numerous copies" he said then he looked at me as I was now out cold "oh dear it would seem he's fainted, I guess I'll just have to take him to the infirmary."**

**Next thing I knew I was in a bed in the infirmary with Kyoya beside me looking over some papers **

"**What happened?" I asked confused**

"**You don't remember?" **

"**No I don't think I do." I said calmly just blinking then he smirked as he stood up and sat on the side of my bed before he lay beside me and I looked at him confused "what are you doing?" I asked then he ran a hand through my hair **

"**Thinking if I should kiss you or not" he said and I blushed as I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was staring at the ceiling **

"**WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled sitting up **

"**Are you awake?" Kyoya said moving a curtain away as he walked in but then making sure it stayed in place before he walked closer. "You've been asleep for most of the day; you had the others rather worried." **

"**Great that means I've missed most of my classes" I said with a hand on my forehead**

"**Not to worry I've collected all your homework and since we're in the same classes I've made copies of my notes." He said handing me some papers "also there are a few drawings some girls wanted you to have." He said with a sly smirk on his face and I blinked confused as I looked through the papers he gave me only to have my jaw drop as I came across another picture of me and him only this time he was on top of me smirking as I was looking away embarrassed as my face was completely red **

"**WHO DRAWS THIS KIND OF…!?" I started but then Kyoya covered my mouth **

"**Now, now after all these are merely copies of the originals in fact I've hired her to do several more like these so we can sell them on the host club website." **

"**ARE YOU INSANE?" I yelled but he merely smirked **

"**Why don't you just admit it" he said looking me in the eyes "you're attracted to me." **

"**Why the hell would I be attracted to you of all people shadow king beside with all your teasing why don't you just admit that you're attracted to me?!" I yelled and he smirked before I suddenly found myself being pushed down and him on top of me for real this time **

"**perhaps your right" he said smirking down at me and my face turned redder than a cherry as he suddenly kissed my forehead "now hurry up your sister's waiting for you" he said smiling before he left yet I didn't move as my eyes were wide and my face was still as red as any tomato could ever hope to get. **


End file.
